Starwars: The Sith Apprentice
by Lilith Jade
Summary: chapter 8 is up, chapter 9 is in the works. rr
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a very quickly and pieced together story. Lucasfilm owns the references to Star Wars things but i own the new Sith and apprentice. Read and Review, Raven.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away there lived the Sith lord, Darth Kantar. He was getting along in years, fighting the Jedi Masters took a lot out of a person. This was why he needed an apprentice. It is said that there are only two Sith Lords alive at a time. The Sith Master and the Sith Apprentice. And it was time for him to train one anyway, to take on the task of defeating Obi Wan Kenobi and the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.  
  
He needed to choose a young Padawan that was powerful in the force and that would hurt the Jedi Temple immensely. He chose a young one, a female, which doing so was unknown at the time, and trained her in the arts of power and manipulation. When it came time to create her lightsaber, she chose to make it in the way of the Sith, double bladed. Then she chose the color of the Adegan crystals that she wanted and chose a dark violet because no other lightsaber wielder in the universe had that color.   
  
She soon became adept at the art of fighting with a Sith lightsaber and was sent out into the universe to rile up the Jedi order which was busy training more Padawans to become Jedi Knights. She made contact with many of the seedy criminals on Tatooine, Coruscant and other planets across the Empire. She controlled much of the Black Sun and the Hutt empire that stretched across the Outer Rim Territories to the very heart of the Galactic Senate.  
  
And the women ruled them all. This women, she was more powerful then all the Jedi across the universe.   
  
  
Her name was Rapsha. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disc: This is all make believe. All characters on this page are mine. Do not thief them. Thank you. R/r, Raven  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sith Apprentice Rapsha waited impatiently on the barren landscape of Tatooine for her master, Darth Kantar. As she watched the sand dunes change slowly before her eyes she thought about her recent training and her life. It wasn't long before she heard the distinctive hum of a star ship as it settled to the sandy dunes below it.  
  
Rapsha smiles slightly as she walked steadily toward it leaving the speeder behind her. Her master walked off in his usual black hooded robes and she bowed. A young fellow, about twenty galactic years followed, and amused expression on his face. "A female Sith, "He commented, "How peculiar."  
  
Rapsha plastered a honey-dipped smile on her face as she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. Kantar saw this movement and gestured for her to put it away. 'Senator Tauik, I always warn people once that have to work with my apprentice. She does not like comments from people lower than she is about her gender or chosen path." Then turned to Rapsha, "My apprentice, he has been warned."  
  
"Yes master." Rapsha replied, a smile sliding across her face.  
  
Senator Tauik of gulped as Rapsha turned away, pulling up the hood of her black Sith robe and walking toward the speeder which would take the trio to the Hutt palace at Nal Hutta and the next ally they would manipulate, Zodaba the Hutt. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the real Star Wars people, Luke and Ben, are owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. Everyone else is mine! MINE! Do you hear?! *goes off into insane cackle* *clears throat* that's enough. Raven.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On Courscant the sun was just rising when Luke awoke to a stir in the Dark Side of the Force. He put his hands over his eyes and groaned because he knew the Sith had once again surfaced in the Universe to cause more trouble.  
  
Luke Skywalker, Master of the Jedi Temple, walked over to a floor length window and watched the upper levels of Coruscant come to life, a foreboding feeling deep in his gut.  
  
Then, entering stage left, were his two oldest children, Layla and Ben, Knight Jedi and both were 17. They had enormous power, being the children of the son of Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader and they had showed that they could control it.  
  
"Father," Ben said, "What is that stir?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I thinks he Sith have returned. But I thought they were all defeated after Darth Vader killed Palpatine on the last Death Star." Luke turned toward the two, "It's toward the Outer Rim Territories. Maybe their trying to get the new Hutt on their side." Ben and Layla nodded. "Go to Tatooine and check it out, Layla. And Ben, Go to Leia's and tell Han I need him."  
  
*  
  
Layla landed on Tatooine and sat out to search the small villages for signs of the Sith. In the last village of the day she sensed for only a brief second a malevolent force burning itself into the very energy of the town, tainting it.  
  
She followed the Dark Force 'scent' to a speeder seller. When she questioned him he told her that maybe two days ago a young women with long red hair and green-yellow eyes bought a speeder from him. He remembered her clearly because of the claw like tattoo marks coming from the outside corners of her eyes.   
  
Layla intended to follow up on this clue the next day, after she got some sleep. Jet lag sucked.  
  
*  
  
Darth Kantar and Darth Rapsha walked down the steps of the Hutt palace, both in sour moods. Zonga the Hutt was even more bloodthirsty than Jabba, his predecessor, but so much more clever.  
  
Zonga didn't take them up on their offer and to make matters worse, demanded the Senator as payment for disturbing his morning. Zonga wanted the head of the Senator and he aimed to get it.  
  
"Now what, Master?" Rapsha asked, pulling her hood up.  
  
"Now we get off this Jedi forsaken planet and return to Coruscant." Kantar replied, his pupils slashed in anger.  
  
"Yes Master." She replied and followed her master to the speeder and went back to the village and their star ship.  
  
*  
  
Layla awoke, sensing the approaching Siths. She quickly got dressed and slipped out of her poor lodging to stealthily follow them as they walked to a hanger. When she got close enough to hear what they were saying she was startled. The apprentice Sith was female and the Sith lord was going to wait for her while she went and killed Zonga the Hutt. He would then fly low over Nal Hutta and pick her up.  
  
The apprentice bowed and walked toward the door Layla was hiding by. She hurried outside and raised her hood and her Jedi senses to protect herself. When the Sith passed her, she shadowed her. It was fortunate that she was staying in the same lodging that Layla was. That would make it a lot easier for Layla to follow the Sith throughout her travels.  
  
And the next day she would follow this female Sith and defeat her once and for all.  
  
*  
  
Kantar watched his apprentice with a certain satisfaction. Females always did learn faster then men did. Then he felt the Jedi. It was a Jedi with amazing strength and skill. He trusted his apprentice to know when to back off but also trusted her training, even though she hadn't had enough to kill the accursed Jedi. kantar smiled as he walked to his star cruiser and went to Nal Hutta to await his apprentice's work.  
  
*  
  
Rapsha snuck into the Huttese palace with an easiness that startled her. Then she walked into a trap. Before she could get away her 'saber was taken from her by a frightened guard to the Hutt. Then Zonga showed up with a filthy Jedi.  
  
The Jedi was handed her lightsaber and she activated it, somewhat surprised at the beautiful deep violet blades that came from both ends. "I've been looking for you, Sith." she said, "I am Layla Skywalker."  
  
Rapsha hissed. Layla Skywalker, daughter of Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker who was Darth Vader, a very powerful Sith apprentice? She shook her head to clear away the surprise. This was getting out of hand. "I don't care who you are, Jedi. You, and that Hutt Will die." she focused the force and blew the guards around her away. Then she stood and faced the Jedi. Rapsha smiled and called to her 'saber and the Jedi let her have it. Then the Jedi ignited hers, a deep, sapphire blue color. "You have made a terrible mistake, pulling this trap on me."  
  
"I don't think so." the Jedi replied. shedding her cloak and standing in front of Zonga like a shield.  
  
Rapsha grinned her Sith grin and wrapped herself in the Dark Side of the Force, letting the hatred she felt for the Jedi Council bleed into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me your name before I destroy you, Sith."   
  
"Darth Rapsha of the Sith order. And your dead meat." Rapsha then flipped over Layla's head and slashed at Zonga, killing him. Then she turned and saluted, Jedi style, holding the lightsaber above her head and ran out of the palace, the Jedi following.  
  
When she got outside Kantar was waiting for her up in the cruiser. She was about to jump when Layla tackled her and pushed her to the ground. She then fell into the power of the Dark Side of the Force and knocked Layla back against a rock outcropping and was knocked out for a minute before the Force reawakened her. Rapsha was about to engage her in battle but her master called to her, summoning her telepathically and she saluted Jedi style before she jumped with Force and disappeared into the star cruiser, leaving the Jedi Layla Skywalker surprised, confused and scared all at once. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Layla and Jeshe. Lucasfilm Ltd. owns everything else. thank you. Me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
While Layla was on Tattooine, Ben was on Coruscant, talking to Han Solo. Han's son, Anakin Solo was a Jedi Padawan at the temple. Han was older now than he had been when him and Luke had fought against Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker, but he was still a fighter.  
  
"Hello, Uncle Han." Ben said, walking into Han's home, "How's life treating you?"  
  
"Okay I guess. Getting old though. Wish something would happen. Would like a little bit of action before I died." Han replied ruthful, eyeing the young Jedi Knight. "Well, that's what it is, isn't it."   
  
"Yeah. Layla's on a mission to Tattooine from Dad. He said that there was a Sith in the universe again. That's one reason why I'm here."  
  
Han's eyes narrowed, "The Sith are back?"  
  
Ben nodded, "As far as Dad knows, yeah, they are."  
  
"Then let's go see Luke, okay?"  
  
*  
  
Luke looked up as Han and Ben walked in, "So, old man, can you help me?" Han looked around and Luke smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you."  
  
Han looked like he was going to smack Luke but he just sighed and said to him, "Look, boy, you should never have sent Layla to Tattooine if you knew, or even thought the Sith were there. Or did you forget they have a tendency to dismember people who verse them?"  
  
Luke touched his false wrist; "No, I haven't forgotten. But Layla is competent in her skills and her trust in the Force. She has nearly as much midi-chlorians as Anakin does. Or did you forget?"  
  
"No, I remember. But you don't know anything about these Sith. Was the master Vader's hidden apprentice or was he a rebel Jedi or what?"  
  
"I don't know." Luke admitted bitterly, "I just don't know."  
  
*  
  
After the meeting, Han decided to look in on Anakin. He was doing really hard stuff, kind of like Luke used to do, handstands with different objects floating around him. He backed up slowly, hoping not to disturb the boy but Anakin, being a Jedi, already knew he was there.  
  
"Oh, don't worry father. I have better concentration than that. You have to around here." Young Anakin Solo said, lowering the objects to the floor and flipping to his feet.  
  
Then Han noticed his teacher was gone. 'Where's your Jedi Master?" He asked, watching the boy.  
  
"Oh, Jeshe?" The Padawan shrugged. 'She's been gone for a couple of months now."  
  
Han mused about this as he said goodbye to his son and walked out of the Jedi Temple. The Sith were showing their tattooed faces in the Universe again and now Jedi Knights were missing?  
  
Hmmm.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Layla and Rapsha. The others are copywrited to Lucasfilm Ltd.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rapsha laughed at the Jedi as she steered the ship off of Tattooine toward Coruscant. It felt good to kick Jedi butt, especially the daughter of Luke Skywalker, Master Jedi. It did irk her though. The Jedi wasn't much of a fighter.  
  
'Rapsha, engage the hyperdrive to Coruscant.' Kantar said telepathically as he entered the cockpit and sat down beside her.  
  
"Yes, Master." She said, entering the coordinates for a hyperdrive to Coruscant.  
  
Kantar smiled suddenly, twisting the tattoos to into grotesque shapes. "Very good against the Jedi. But of course, You'll need more training if you ever hope to defeat her."  
  
"So you knew who that was then?" She said, glancing at him suspiciously, "and you knew all along?"  
  
"Like I said, more training." He looked at her in return, "She's good. She'd make an excellent Sith Apprentice."  
  
Rapsha shook her head quickly, catching his drift, "No. I'm sorry, Master, but I'm not in need of an apprentice at the moment. Especially not her."  
  
Kantar laughed again. "Oh, my powerful apprentice how young you are. And how much you remind me of me."  
  
'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Then she caught on, "But wait, if you didn't want a Jedi apprentice, why did you get me?"  
  
Kantar looked at her seriously for the first time since leaving the Hutt Palace at Nal Hutta, "Because the Jedi killed my master and I had to continue the Sith line. So I searched for the most powerful young Jedi Padawan within my reach and I got the perfect apprentice, one with brains and brawn, one willing to question orders and backtalk her master to learn what her Jedi Master, Mr. Ben Skywalker would never even have hinted at."  
  
"Like how embracing you emotions will empower you greater than any Jedi would ever dreamed?" She asked, looking sideways.  
  
He grinned and without saying anything, walked toward the back of the ship as the hyperdrive kicked in. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Layla had slept on the transport from Tattooine briefly and when she stepped off the infernal thing, she swayed from exhaustion. She stumbled, nearly falling and was caught by a man in a dark cloak. She looked up and in seeing the Sith Master's tattoos, calmly swathed herself in the force.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The Sith said, clutching her arm tighter, "I am not here to kill you." Layla's eyes reflected how much she actually believed the Sith, who, as everyone knew, were sworn to destroy ever Jedi Knight, and Padawan, that they came across. When he saw this, the Sith laughed, "I see that in your training, you have learned to trust no one."  
  
"I don't trust murdering Sith." Layla hissed.  
  
The Sith pulled her face to his, his eyes slitting in anger, "I am not here to kill you but if I must, I will do so. Do not make remarks about what you in your sheltered life at the Jedi Academy have learned to be as evil. I myself have never killed a Jedi. I would like to keep it as so."  
  
Layla nodded, hiding her emotions as she had been taught, not letting them erupt, "I will come with you."  
  
"Most excellent." the Sith nodded, "I am Kantar."  
  
*  
  
They arrived in the worst part of Under-Coruscant. Kantar pulled her along, glancing at Layla now and then with what seemed to the young Jedi Knight as curiosity. She shivered as she looked around, at the dank and the darkness. The sun couldn't reach this deep within Coruscant because it was too deep which meant it was always dark and filled with sallow skinned people.  
  
She flinched away from one, an old women, a twi'lek by the look of her, and Kantar pulled her closer and gave the women a look that was filled with death. She shrank back, as if feeling the evil radiating from the Sith.   
  
"Are you okay?" Kantar asked, looking down at her with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
She pulled away, "Id be even more okay if you'd give me my 'saber back."  
  
"And let you sick it into my back?" He grinned, "I know you , little Layla Skywalker, you would do just that if you had a reason."  
  
Layla pushed past him and nearly tripped. She turned to see the Sith master laughing. She cursed under her breath and walked up to him, "Can we go now?"  
  
"Oh, Layla, your so pretty when your angry." Kantar laughed and walked toward her, "Well then, lets go.  
  
She smirked sarcastic-angrily and walked behind him deeper into the underworld of Coruscant.  
  
*  
  
The arrived soon enough at an apartment. Kantar opened the door and gestured for her to enter. Layla shook her head,  
  
"I dont think so," She said, crossing her arms in stubbornness, "Satan-spawn-ultra-Sith could be in there and..." She carried off as a thought settled on her, "And this could be a freaking trap. You could be freaking trying to kill me."  
  
Kantar laughed, " 'Satan-spawn-ultra-Sith'? Oh," He laughed again, "Oh, you mean Rapsha. Rapsha's not here. I sent her on an errand and she wont be back for several more hours still." Then he handed her the Jedi 'saber, "Here. Maybe you can trust me now."  
  
Layla clipped the lightsaber back to her belt and shook her head, "You are a Sith Master and I am a Jedi. You think I can trust you; ever?"  
  
"No." Kantar said simply, following her into the apartment, "I don't think you could ever trust me." And to Layla, he sounded rather sad. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disc. its the same as the rest, just go aback a page if you absolutely HAVE to read one. thanz.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rapsha muttered a few choice oaths a she walked to the transport that would take her deeper into the underworld of Coruscant. She was a Sith, not a freaking slave. Menial work was beneath her. But as always, as her master commands, she would obey. In her hands were paper sacks full of the things her master had told her to retrieve. tings like clothes, food and for some odd reason, a dossier on all the Jedi that were in the academy.   
  
She was still cursing when a figure stepped up to her, blocking her path. She gazed up at the face of this person in anger then realized who it was.  
  
"Master Kantar." She said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Rapsha.' He sounded rather peculiar, "Did you get what I sent you for."  
  
She nodded wryly, "Even the smelly plant thing from Dravek."  
  
Kantar smiled, "Very well. Shall we?"  
  
~  
  
Layla was furious. She had been held sort of captive in the smelly apartment all afternoon. This did give her time to sleep but little else. She had a lot of time to thing though about Kantar and his particular comment about her never trusting him. She sprawled across the kind of clean mattress and tried to sleep. Then she heard a click at the door and faked the act a little bit more.  
  
"Rapsha, be quiet." Kantar said, seeing the kind of sleeping Jedi, "If you wake her, i will be angry."   
  
Rapsha nodded, her eyes flickering hatred at the sight of the Jedi. "Yes master. But may I ask what she's doing here? I told you I have no want of a Jedi apprentice."   
  
Layla opened her eyes a slit to see the Sith master smiling slightly, "So?"  
  
"Well..." Rapsha looked startled, "Is that not why she's here?"  
  
"My dear apprentice, just because I make one comment to you about an apprentice, does not mean that's all that's on my mind." Kantar's slanted grin spoke volumes as he gestured for the Sith apprentice to set the bags down. Then he walked over to the Jedi and shook her gently, "Jedi Layla, wake up now."  
  
She groaned theatrically and stretched, nearly hitting him in the face with an outstretched hand, "Wha..." Then she looked around, 'waking up' fully. "Oh. Its just you." She moved to turn over and he grasped her shoulder gently.  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh, my young Jedi. Time to wake up." And it seemed to her that he said 'wake up' with a hint of veiled sarcasm, liek he knew she ahd been awake all the time. "Its time we had a talk."  
  
~  
  
yay. another chapter up.  
  
go me  
  
Oh yeah, review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Layla watched as Kantar paced and 'Satan-Spawn-Ultra-Sith' Rapsha glowered. She didn't want to hear what Kantar had to say but with tow Sith against one Jedi... well, she had to admit... she wasn't that good by half.   
  
"Now,' Kantar started, standing in one spot and gazing straight at Layla, 'I know your wondering what this is about. You as well, Rapsha," the apprentice glowered more and Kantar smiled a rather stretched smile, "must wonder. Well, I need the help fo the Jedi Council."  
  
There was a stunned silence then Layla stood quickly, intending to voice her objection. But, as quick as she was, the Sith apprentice was quicker. Rapsha voiced her surprise first in screechy, angry tones. "What? Master, I don't think i heard you correctly? Get help from the Jedi Council?"  
  
'I heard him loud and clear," Layla said sarcastically, striding toward the Sith master, "What are you planning. Did you lie about what you said? Do you want to destroy my father?"  
  
Kantar smiled another stretched smile, "No, Layla. I did not lie. I have no quarrel with your father. All i want from you is a guide to the Jedi Academy, to the level of the Council so i may voice my case. That is all. My apprentice hasn't been it the Jedi Academy for quite a while, and things may have changed a great deal. I need you to represent us to your father." Kantar looked straight into her eyes, pleading. "Please?"   
  
Layla, hating herself for this, nodded and said, "I will represent you to my father, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker so that you may voice your case. When do we go?"  
  
~*~   
  
here's another chapter. yay. go me  
  
review. 


End file.
